shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Saimatsu
Saimatsu '''is a Het ship between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu in the Danganronpa series. Canon ''WARNING: This section contains heavy spoilers for Danganronpa V3. ' Shuichi seems to strongly believe in Kaede, reassuring her and telling her that "if it's her, she can do it".9 His presence appears to comfort Kaede, due to his status as a detective, although she admits that he seems unreliable. She even attempts to help raise Shuichi's confidence by giving him pep talks. Shuichi admitted to not completely trusting Kaede when murders occur, which disappoints her, although she does accept this since she believes he can solve the case.11 However, this changed drastically when the two began to investigate the school together, as Shuichi came to admire her for her determination and put complete faith in her. He even bowed to Miu at one point merely because he saw Kaede doing so, an act that made her happy. The pair even share a rather intimate moment in a classroom together, in which Kaede put her hand over Shuichi's. Because the two spent so much time together, many other students pointed this out and some more or less jokingly assumed they were dating, with Miu even crudely assuming that they're having a sexual relationship. Kokichi also cheekily asked Kaede about how far she's gone with Shuichi, but then claims that he simply meant how far they've gone investigating the building. Shuichi was devastated to find out that Kaede had murdered Rantaro, and angrily demanded to know why Kaede cared for others too much, however, his anger faded quickly as he was reminded that Kaede would be executed. He was shown to have attempted to save her, however, this failed as she was already out of his reach, and Shuichi was forced to watch helplessly as Kaede was executed. Although hurt by Kaede's supposed betrayal, Shuichi still cried over her demise. He imagined her playing the piano after the trial, and was suddenly motivated to keep moving and break out of the school for her. He still thinks of her from time to time, such as in Chapter 3, when Korekiyo asks Shuichi if he wants to try speaking to the dead. Shuichi is interested in the idea for a second, thinking that there is only "one girl" that he wants to talk to once again. It's very likely that he was referring to Kaede; however, he quickly disregards the idea because he thinks speaking to the dead is impossible. During the Love Suite fantasy event, Shuichi had the role of Kaede's boyfriend and they celebrated their first anniversary. Kaede seemed upset because he didn't call her "sweetheart", but by her name, instead. In the original Japanese, Shuichi was asked to call her with her first name instead of the way he usually refer her as "Akamatsu-san." However, after Shuichi tried to call her 'sweetheart' for the first time, they both find it hard to regain their composure. After that, Kaede confessed to Shuichi, which caused the latter to become too shocked to say anything. Out of blue, Kaede hugged Shuichi and they fell down on the bed. Shuichi began to panic, but Kaede asked him to hug her even tighter. Kaede admits that she likes hearing Shuichi's heartbeat and that if Shuichi encourages her, she can do anything. Finally, Kaede asks if Shuichi will "do it with her" and he pulls her closer to him. It's heavily implied that Kaede and Shuichi had sex afterwards.